Mind Games
by ShadowsFall
Summary: What if you had to kill the people you love to survive?
1. The Beginning

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

**A/N: Oh lawl, another TDI-unknown murderer begins picking off campers-fan fiction. This fan fiction is NOT a rip-off of other TDI stories in this genre, such as "The Shots Heard Around the Island" and "Total Drama Thriller". There may be some similarities, such as all three of these stories begin with Heather in some ways, but none of these stories rip off one another. Just to make myself clear for you reviewers that love to piss me and other writers off. **

Thanks, and enjoy!

ShadowsFall

--

Gwen ran straight into the forest, her head down and a tear falling from her eye. She had known she had anger issues since she was a kid, but this was too far. It was _awful_. How could one little argument cause things to become to dire to cause her to snap? I mean, Heather was a horrible person, but she never deserved this. Things just got out of hand. It was a mistake...a mistake she would have to pay for.

_I stabbed her_, thought Gwen as she sat down on a tree trunk to take a breath. _I stabbed Heather._

As soon as the incident took place, and the other girls saw the attack, they ran scared shitless from the cabin, as far as their teenage legs could take them.

"_Stop the camera!"_ she remembered Chris yelling as she took her first plunges at Heather. _"Contain that crazy bitch!"_

The ambulances soon arrived at the scene to take Heather to the nearest hospital as Gwen darted out leaving her bleeding victim on the floor to avoid being caught.

She threw aside her knife and bolted from the scene. Gwen tripped over something on her way out the door, but managed to keep her balance and keep running.

The others were outside, and could do nothing but watch as she continued on her way. The cameramen and Chris, on the other hand, attempted to attack Gwen. However, she turned around in time to see them coming, and socked the nearest one in the face. The onlookers gasped and she disappeared among the trees. For a while, she heard sirens, but they never came for her. Priority number one was to get those campers off the island.

_I deserve to die. I deserve to die._

Suddenly the wailings of the sirens became louder and louder. Gwen ducked behind a tree for cover and looked out. It was another ambulance, obviously, crossing through the forest to reach the cabin. But instead of going on its way, it came to a screeching halt and the doors creaked open.

_Oh shit! They found me!_

--

**Heather POV**

It all came so fast.

The argument – the attack – and then the escape.

I laid on the floor for a while, trying to look like I was in pain. The blood bags worked like a charm, and the phony knife left me with only minor cuts and bruises. Everything was going according to plan.

Unfortunately, I made one _minor_ mistake. As she made her way out, I accidentally tripped goth girl. One spill and everything could have gone askew. They would be sure to tell everyone my injury was a fraud and any chance at fame would be over. However, she managed to stay on her feet and headed outside.

For a few moments, everything seemed peaceful. I listened to the disgruntled argument between Chris in the cameramen from outside.

"How could you let her get away? Are you TRYING to ruin my show?"

"Your show? We all work on this show together Chris. Somebody has to do the dirty work you never bother to do."

"Oh really? If you really feel that way, you're fired Sherman! You'll never work in this business again!"

"Fine, screw this crap."

"As for the rest of you, grab your weapons from the mess hall and meet me back here for an hour. Night should be coming soon, and Gwen will soon be flushed out. That girl has nowhere to run, nowhere to-"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the sound of sirens. Ambulances. To pick me up.

The crew bust the door open and placed me on a stretcher and carried me away. A big oxygen mask was placed on my face as a precaution, just in cause I lost any oxygen from the knife marks.

"Everything will be all right Heather," one of the nurses said sweetly. "Just relax. Everything will be okay."

I didn't need the coaxing, as I was perfectly fine, but I played along and smiled.

I couldn't see much as they wheeled me into the ambulance. The quickly loaded me up and shut the door behind me.

There wasn't much breathing room for me, as it was a very small area. With the exception some medical equipment here and there, the room was bare empty. I wasn't alone for long, as the nurse that had loaded me up joined me, along with a few other doctors

"How's she doing?" the nurse asked.

"Pretty well," responded one doctor with a clipboard as the ambulance began moving. "As far as I could tell, she only suffered some minor injuries, which is weird regarding how much she bled."

That was the signal. They had told me that when they figured out my true condition, I should pry open the ambulance door, and make my way out. They said they would deal with the medical staff later, just as long as I got away, everything would be okay. Nothing would happen.

Just as I was about to get up from the stretcher, the nurse rummaged through a big medical bag and pulled out a large needle.

I gasped loud, and she began to approach me with it in her hand.

The other doctors held me down, to stop me from moving, as she hovered over me.

"Just relax darling," she said smirking. "This may a hurt a bit, but when you wake up, you'll be a brand new person. Just think about that. A brand new Heather. Won't that be exciting? All your worries will fade away just with this one injection, and you'll slowly fall into a deep sleep."

I struggled to get free of the grasp of the doctors, but it was no use. I was trapped. Oh, I should have never taken that deal. Ever since I was a young kid, I had a fear of the doctors, and the fact that these guys didn't look like the good kind of doctors either frightened the shit out of me.

"Just relax," the nurse kept repeating. "Just relax."

She raised the needle above her head and was about to thrust it into my skin when suddenly something rammed against the car. Then the ambulance began to swerve in circles. It took a few seconds for me to realize this, but we had lost our driver.

"Get control of the damn ambulance!" yelled one of the doctors to the other.

He attempted to climb into the front seat, but a shot rang out that pierced the glass. We heard the grunt from the doctor as he fell backwards. The nurse pulled his body aside, and yelled out:

"Oh, my fucking god! He has a bullet in his head! Somebody is shooting us! Emergency evac, now!"

Just as soon as the nurse said that, everything suddenly went dark for me.


	2. The First Mission

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

**I don't own Total Drama Island. I'm just your average fan. Although it would be cool if I did. **

**Remember to Read, Rate, and Review!**

--

Chris sat back on his chair with his rifle sprawled across his lap. He was supposed to be keeping an eye out for Gwen, but in reality, he was just taking a nap. A line of radios sat on the table next to him, each one belonging to an individual ambulance. Chris was told by the drivers that he would be contacted as soon as they reached the beach, where the campers would be transported from the ambulances to the boats.

Chris sleepily opened one eye when one of the radios started buzzing in. He sighed and walked over to source of the noise.

"This better be freakin' important," he whined into the radio.

"_We're under attack man!"_

"What!?" exclaimed Chris clutching his rifle. "Is it Gwen?"

"_I don't think so!"_

"Well who is attacking you then?"

"_It's…it's……"_

"Who!?" screamed Chris

Nothing. The driver of the ambulance under attack did not respond. However the radio was still on, so he could hear the sound of the ongoing battle.

Someone hit the floor hard, and in the background he could hear the faint sound of a female's voice yelling: _"Oh, my fucking god! He has a bullet in his head! Somebody is shooting us! Emergency evac, now."_

After that he heard an explosion and the transmission stopped.

Chris paused for a minute to digest what was happening. Once he finally realized the importance of what happened, he tossed the radio on the floor and crushed it. Then he picked up another one from the line.

"Come in, Ambulance D. This is Chris."

"_Yeah?"_

"Bad news. Ambulance B is gone."

"_Gone?"_

"Yep. Blown to bits."

"_Wasn't that the ambulance Heather was on………"_

A tear formed in Chris's eye and he looked down.

"Yeah. Call up the other ambulances and get your asses back here pronto. It's too dangerous. Someone is out to get us, and it sure isn't Gwen………it's somebody different………"

"_Right. We're heading back. I'll inform the other ambulances right away."_

Chris sat down and wiped his eyes. Heather was dead. He couldn't believe it. Since she arrived on Total Drama Island, Chris was obsessed with her, head over heels in love. The other campers never knew this, but he rigged the votes. If he stayed away from the votes, Heather would have been the fourth person eliminated, but he couldn't bear to stay away from his love. But now she was gone. He chucked his rifle at the ground anger and looked up towards the sky. He would get his revenge on whoever killed her.

--

Gwen ducked down and watched as three men with masks to hide there faces emerged from the vehicle. All were brandishing pistols and began to scout out the area.

_Maybe if I just stay low enough……_

"There she is!" yelled one of the masked men.

Gwen shrieked and reached to pick up a branch from one of the trees as a weapon, but the mysterious strangers beat her to it. One of them gave a kick to her mouth. Blood splattered against the dirt floor.

"Stay the fuck down, and nobody gets hurt," warned the man that found her.

"You're not going to lock me up, are you?" asked Gwen.

"Just get in the ambulance and we promise," said the man. He then turned to the two accomplices behind me.

"David, Wraith. Escort Ms. Gwen into the back, and make sure she is comfortable."

The two men named David and Wraith moaned and picked up Gwen.

"Hey! Get your fuckin' hands off me," she yelled. "I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you."

"Less work for us," responded Wraith, and they put her down.

Gwen climbed into the back and sat down on a chair she recognized from the mess hall that was loaded up into the vechile.

The man that kicked her, Wraith, David, and one other man piled into the back with her, and soon the ambulance roared to a start. It was relatively silent for a few seconds, before Gwen broke it.

"Who are you guys anyway?" she asked. "You sure don't look like medical personnel to me."

The man that kicked her took off his mask, and Gwen was surprised to see he was not a man, but a teenager her age. He had free flowing red hair, a skinny frame and no taller then her. He smirked and winked at her which made Gwen blush.

"Sorry for the scare," the boy said. "But we needed to put on a show and hide ourselves from _them_."

"Them?" Gwen repeated. But then she realized "them" meant Chris and everyone she had left behind at camp.

"My name is Ray," he said proudly. "Commander of Elite Force I!"

"Okay…………" responded Gwen. "Are you retarded or something, because I never heard of Elite Force I, and even if it existed aren't you a little young to be a commander anyway?"

This drew laughs from the others, but Gwen didn't find the humor in it.

"Gwen," started out Ray. "Elite Force I is very much true. Let me ask, who would possibly supply a bunch of 15 year old kid with weapons unless he or she was working for an adult?"

Gwen shrugged.

"You got me there. You must have a reason for the creepy masks and the pistols."

"Of course we do!" said the boy whose name she did not know. "Actually we are on a mission right now. Ever since you arrived on the island we've been watching your every move, monitoring you."

"James, let me take it from here." said Ray. "Now, it all began when that girl, what is it, Heather? Set off from her hometown to Total Drama Island. We spent months looking for the perfect clients, and Heather matched what we were looking for perfectly. We have operatives all over the place, and that included Heather's boat. We asked her to get everyone so pissed, eventually one would snap and attack her. We first threatened her, and then paid her off. We told her that if she did a good job, we would pay her bundles of cash, and if she failed, we would ruin her reputation and her life. Once we got Heather to help, the easy part kicked in. We got our informant in the production crew to place phony knives all around the camp that would just cause minor scratches to our client. Then your argument came in and when you attacked Heather, we knew you, Gwen, were the one. And so here we are now."

Gwen fell silent.

"Well what about all the blood?"

"Blood bags," said David smiling. "Works like a charm every time."

"I don't believe it……" said Gwen in awe. "I didn't nearly kill Heather?"

"Nope," responded Ray. "It was all a fraud, a scam."

"And what do you want me for?" asked Gwen raising an eyebrow. "After all that crap, it must be something pretty important."

Ray took a folder out of his pocket and handed it to Gwen.

"What's this?" she asked leafing through it.

Ray smiled.

"Your first mission of course."


	3. The Sins

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

**Not the owner of TDI. And never, ever, ever will be. W0ot!**

--

**Eva POV**

It was me and Katie and Sadie in the ambulance. Those two numskulls wanted to be with each other. Whatever. So, we were on our way to the beach when suddenly, I felt the vehicle make a sharp u-turn.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?!" I snapped.

"One of the ambulances was attacked," responded a heavy set man riding with us. "Chris wants us back at camp immediately, his orders."

"Oooh, an attack!" squealed Katie. "I hope nobody was hurt."

"Actually," began the man. "Everyone died on board."

There was a brief moment of silence before I spoke up.

"So which unlucky camper was the one to die?"

"Heather," responded the driver from the front.

I couldn't believe it! Finally! That bitch had it coming to her.

"Don't you think this is a false precaution?" I asked. "Couldn't any average Joe could disrupt the radio signals and call us back pretending to be Chris and just slaughter us?"

"Well, I guess we'll all be heading to our death then," responded the driver. "Just that I highly doubt that. This person would have to be one crafty sneak to do that. And there is just no technology to allow them to do that here on this island."

Damn. My half-baked plan to convince the driver to continue on our way to the beach failed. Not many adults bother listen to me, saying I'm too headstrong. Headstrong, eh? I'll show them.

"Listen you stupid motherfuckers!" I snapped at them. "Turn this ambulance right around now, or else I'm jumping out."

The heavy-set man laughed

"Go ahead. Don't come crying to us when your preyed on and viciously murdered out in the open all by yourself. It'll seem as if you disappeared, and slowly people will move on with their lives and forget about poor Eva."

I had no response to that wise crack, and now did not dare to fling open the door.

"Katie," began Sadie. "Do you hear a low whistling noise?"

Everyone stopped and paused to listen.

"Y-yeah Sadie," responded Katie. "And it's getting louder and louder………"

Sure enough the noise was approaching. And then in the distance, our worst fear was realized. A flame came speeding toward us, followed by wisp of smoke.

"Sweet Jesus!" exclaimed the driver. "It's an RPG!"

--

The rocket hit against the ambulance with a loud boom.

The driver kicked the now partially destroyed vehicle into full throttle and gunned it as fast as it could get.

Katie and Sadie clung onto each other for dear life, while Eva stood up.

"I can't take any of this crazy shit anymore!" she exclaimed. "I'm getting out of this crazy joyride!"

"You're an insane motherfucker!" shouted the heavy-set man.

Eva smirked.

"Bite me," she said. And with that, she jumped through the hole made by the rocket, and was spent sprawling on the floor. Unfortunately for Eva, everyone turned around in time to see a man dressed in black, crawling on the hill directly adjacent to where she was standing with a sniper rifle.

"Eva, look out!" yelled Katie, but it wasn't in time. The man took the shot and Eva immediately fell down. Headshot.

The crew didn't have time to react as another rocket was already on its way.

"Somebody do something!" Sadie wailed. "We're gonna die!"

The driver attempted to do a 360° to shake off the rocket, but it was to no avail. It hit the ambulance and dismembered the driver and the ambulance. Half of the vehicle was blown sky high, and the driver's limbs coated the area.

"Holy………crap………" remarked Katie shocked.

The now immobile machine rolled down hill. The heavy-set man frowned. He had seen enough bloodshed for one day.

"I don' t know about you," he said grabbing his gone. "But I'm going to shoot these fuckers."

The man hopped off and ran for cover behind a rock and began firing the unknown enemy brandishing the RPG.

"Sadie," said Katie turning to her best friend.

"Yes?" asked Sadie.

"You're my friend, the one I really ever had. I feel a deep connection with you like no other, and probably love you more than my family, but I just want you to know something………"

Sadie looked up and had a grim look on her face.

"What is it Katie?"

Katie avoided Sadie's stare.

"Well, I got something in the mail the other day……"

She began to choke on her words.

"Get on with it Katie!" Sadie yelled.

Katie rummaged through her pocket and gave a picture to Sadie.

"This is a picture of me……" Sadie said puzzled. "I don't understand…"

Her friend then pulled a pistol out of her other pocket and put it to Sadie's head.

"Sometimes," began Katie quietly. "We don't understand our reasons, but it's what we just got to do."

"Katie!" yelled Sadie. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," responded Katie now crying. "But I have to kill you. I'm sorry Sadie, but what I got in the mail was this picture. A letter was attached to it telling me I would have to kill you in twenty-four hours, or be killed myself. I intended not to let it come to this, but my fear of dying overwhelmed me in the end. I've gone insane Sadie, to the point where I don't care who I kill. It's all a matter of survival now."

"How could you?" asked Sadie now shaking.

Katie tightened her grip on Sadie.

"I wish you could understand……maybe one day you will realize and forgive me of my sin. Now, goodbye Sadie, now and forever."

And with that, Katie pulled the trigger.

--

**Heather POV**

I wearily opened my eyes.

_Wait. I'm alive?_

Everything previously was a blur to me. All I remember is that needle, approaching me with every step and an explosion. Other than that, all memories was wiped clear of my mind.

To my left laid an ambulance, overturned and engulfed in flames. Medical equipment, bloody corpses and an assortment of debris covered the ground around me.

I tried to move but it was too painful.

_Aw fuck, I'm in pretty bad shape._

Then I remembered suddenly the needle. Maybe that could help heal me.

I crawled over to its location in the hand of a dead nurse, and pried it from her hands.

After examination, the needle looked in pretty good shape for just being in a full-throttle explosion. Well here goes nothing. I rolled up my sleeve and injected myself in my arm. It stung at first, but I felt the power cascade throughout my body.

It would take some time for me to be able to walk again, so I crawled over to the nearby brush to heal.

I thought back to my friends in camp. Sure, I felt some guilt for putting them through this whole "fake stabbing" thing, but they were my friends, and it was my duty to warn them about the attack, and to let them know I was okay…………

_What the hell was I thinking?_

After all those terrible things I did, they're certainly not my friends. Everyone back at camp is probably glad I'm hurt, and down on my pride. I can imagine the whole gang rejoicing that I'm gone. All that is, except for one person. He was there for me when I needed him, when I thought of quitting he told me not to back down, he saved me from becoming the person I was pretending to be. Certainly, I could return back to him and warn him, couldn't I? Would he be there with open arms when I return, or would faking my injury be too much for him to forgive? I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but nothing can compare to this.

_I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve to be alive right now……but certainly there must be something I can do to make things right again?_

I thought for a minute before an outrageous thought popped into my mind, that I couldn't believe I even considered.

_No. No. No. There is no way you're going hunt down and kill whoever is behind these attacks. It's way too risky and dangerous._

_But it's the only thing you CAN do. There are no other options Heather, you have to be brave, even if it means dying for your cause. You've sinned for too much now to think like a pussy. You have to decide between taking the easy way out and going to hell, or doing what's right and going to heaven._

It took a moment for me to make my decision, but I knew what I must do.

I was going on a man hunt. But first, I have some unfinished business to attend to.


	4. The Debrief

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

**Total Drama Is Not Mine**

--

"You want me to do _this_?!" asked Gwen surprised.

By this time, the group was back at the Elite Force I's base.

"Yep." replied Ray grinning. "We've seen your skills, and we think you're perfectly capable."

"Look, I'm no military genius," began Gwen. "But I think there is a fine line between one fight that was staged and taking down a crime boss. And speaking of which, can you tell me a bit about this whole situation before I get my head in deep water?"

"Surely," responded Ray. "You see, many years ago Total Drama Island was an actual island home to hundreds of people. They lived in piece and harmony for a while and enjoyed life. Then one day, the United States bombed the island to clear it of its inhabitants, so it could be used as a base. Those who stayed on the island lived underground and were known as the Moles. They set up tunnels all underneath the island and made cities with their own two hands. It took years before the grand project was complete. On the other hand, the majority of the population moved off the island, and built a neighboring island, entitled Island X, entirely out of metal from the destroyed wreckage. Now the U.S. decided Total Drama Island was a worthless location for a naval base, so they withdrew from the island, but it was still their property. Eventually, they sold it to Canada, who turned it into the location for a certain reality TV show named after the island. When the inhabitants of Island X got wind of what was going on, they began to get really pissed. They all agreed on the fact that they needed to reclaim their island back, but they differed on how to do so. Half of the group wanted it to be dealt with a peaceful way, while the other half wanted it to be dealt with in a violent and revengeful way. Those that sided with peace became known as the Rebels, and those who favored to begin war with Total Dram Island sided with the Government. This spurred up a civil war on Island X that has last for many years. Meanwhile, Marty Testollie, the most powerful crime boss on the island, stole himself some un-tested nuclear weapons under the Government's nose. These weapons could either destroy Total Drama Island, or backfire and destroy Island X."

"Um, what side are we working for exactly?" asked Gwen still trying to digest Ray's debrief.

"Whatever pays the most," he responded. "In this case, we're working for the Government."

Ray then turned to the three teammates next to him. She recognized one as Wraith, and another James, but the third one she had never seen before.

"Ray," began Gwen. "Who is that guy over there? I've never seen him before. Is he new or something?"

Ray smiled.

"Cody, take your helmet off," he said.

_Cody? Wait………aw fuck._

Cody took of his masked and grinned.

"Hey Gwen," he said lowering his eyebrows.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she asked angrily grabbing Ray's collar.

"Well, you know how I said we had informants everywhere? We also sent one of our informants as a camper on Total Drama Island. Which means Cody is with us."

Gwen put Ray down.

"Well I'm not going to enjoy this, but I guess I don't have any other decision, I _have_ to get along with Cody."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Cody doing a little dance. "Did I tell you how sexy you look today Gwen?"

"But there are limits," responded Gwen who shot Cody a look to make him stop dancing.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we really have to get going before Marty shoots of that nuclear weapon," said Ray pointing to the door. "C'mon, let's move move MOVE! Get in the trucks everybody. There will be a boat waiting for you on the Dock of Shame to pick you up and transport you to Island X. Once you get there, I'll send you a message telling you what to do next."

"Wait, you're going to stay here and sit on your lazy ass while we go after a dangerous crime boss…with nuclear weapons that can cause the end of a whole civilization?" asked Gwen angrily.

"Hey," responded Ray. "Somebody has to stay back to relay information to you guys. A crew without its commander is a dead crew. Now move! No more questions!"

The group was split up and put into two different vehicles, one containing Gwen, Cody, David and the other containing James, Wraith plus another member of the force Gwen had never seen before named Kyle.

As soon as everyone climbed aboard, the trucks pulled away from the double door garage and headed to the Dock of Shame.

"So Gwen, who would have thought one day we'd be working together on a top secret mission to bring down a power hungry crime boss, eh?" said Cody nudging Gwen.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she hissed. "Because if you are, you've failed."

David laughed.

"Man, she owned you dude!"

"Aw, shut up David," responded Cody.

--

The only thing Katie was certain of was that she needed to get the hell out of here.

She sprinted along the the dimly lighted path, as the sun was setting and night was on its way.

Her footsteps made marks in the dirt as she ran from the now destroyed ambulance, and more importantly her dead friend Sadie.

Katie felt no emotion for shooting her, and felt terrible for feeling this way.

_She was my best friend, shouldn't I be upset?_

But there was something fishy about the situation that helped to fuel Katie's actions. With the bloodshed, Katie felt she was setting Sadie free from this world that was being torn apart in violence. She was almost sure that despite their promise not to kill her if she killed Sadie, she was next. Someone would be eventually out to do with her, and like her with Sadie, it would be the person she would least expect.

The moon finally appeared in the sky as she trudged into camp. Chris, who was sitting at the front gate nearly, fell over in his chair when he saw her.

"Katie! Am I glad to see you. Everybody else is gone. All the cameramen, the campers, all gone. And the trouble is I don't know if they are alive, or if there dead."

"Well here's a bit of information for you," said Katie. "The driver of my ambulance, Eva and Sadie are all gone. The man riding with us went to attack the people who were ambushing us. He's probably dead, but I lost track of him."

"Damn," remarked Chris scratching his head. "Another batch of campers gone. We got to get the hell out of here before we get fucked as well."

"But how?" asked Katie. "We can't get in touch with anyone off this damned island and these people who are after us obviously come in large numbers."

Chris looked up at the sky.

"Well, I do know that there is an emergency radio signal positioned in the mountains overlooking the camp. If we can get there, than maybe we can get in contact with the other campers, and possibly air support."

"Wouldn't that be extremely difficult?" asked Katie.

"Look Katie," said Chris sternly. "We don't have time to play games anymore. People's lives are at stake and all we do is complain about how difficult things are? Bullshit! We're gonna get our asses to that radio signal and find all the survivors!"

Chris turned around and began walking to the rifles stacked on the table when Katie followed him.

She grinned.

"I'm ready to knock the shit out of these guys."

--

**Courtney POV**

"Everyone out!" yelled the driver.

Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff and I all piled out of the vehicle and stood on the side of the road. I kicked aside some dirt as Duncan stepped forward and asked what was on everybody's mind.

"Hey what gives?"

"Two ambulances are gone, that's what gives," responded the driver. "Chris wants us back at camp, but it's too dangerous to drive in a big bulky ambulance that is prone to attack."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Bridgette.

"Hike our asses back to camp."

I couldn't believe it. I immediately raised my hand in school style and waited for the driver to notice. He turned around and snapped at me: "What?"

"Well don't you think we'll be more prone to attack out in the open? We'll get to camp more quicker in the ambulance, and surely we will be able to out drive anything that attacks us."

Duncan grinned.

"What's the matter princess? Afraid of a little dirt and bugs?"

I turned around and glared at him.

"No asshole, I just think it'll be a lot safer based on my calculations."

"Ooh! _Your calculations!_ Oh sure, everyone should follow what Courtney says. What about our say? We're not aloud to disagree princess?"

_What a dick. Too bad I love him._

"Don't forget Duncan, I am a CIT. I have learned a lot of self survival skills in my days, and I just think this is the most definite way to go."

The squabbling continued between us four for a few more seconds when the driver jumped in.

"Enough you little bitches!" he hissed. "We're hiking and that's final. And if anyone has any other quips, you'll be the first to be sacrificed!"

We all stopped at the moment and began to follow the driver.

"Well I guess we're hiking," I said looking down at the ground in defeat.

Bridgette came up from behind me and put her arm around me shoulder.

"Hey don't feel down. If you're right and we get attacked at point-blank range, I say we let the boys get the first shots."

We giggled at this thought, but apparently the boys didn't find it very funny.

Suddenly, something pierced the night sky. It was bright headlights. And it was heading our way!


	5. The Nightmare

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

**Oh fuck, I've run out of shnazy ways to say TDI is not mine.**

--

**Cody POV**

We were on our way to the Dock of Shame to reach the boat when something crossed the headlights.

"Hostiles?" suggested David.

"Possibly," responded the driver. "But they all look awfully young to be enemies."

I squinted my eyes to see what was ahead of us and was surprised to see a few familiar faces.

"Isn't that……" Gwen began.

"Courtney?" I finished.

The driver push some fancy buttons and a rocket shot out of the missile launcher on top of the truck. Fortunately the shot was off and it landed in a field of trees behind them. Courtney and the rest tried to make a run for it, but our driver was quicker.

"David, man the machine gun, take 'em out!"

Gwen and I both jumped and tackled David to keep him from climbing away.

"Gwen, Cody, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

Suddenly the monitor turned on and Ray's face appeared.

"Those teens are not hostiles Brady. They're friends of Gwen and Cody. Let them pass. And for the matter of wasting one of our valuable rockets, David will take over your position for the rest of the ride."

Ray then disappeared from the screen.

Brady sulked, but he didn't want to disobey any more orders, so he moved into the back seat and let David take control of the wheel.

As the truck started up again, I watched as our friends marched off.

"That's weird," I began. "Shouldn't they be on their way home by now?"

"I know right?" added Gwen. "Something definitely is going down. But we'll figure this all out later. Our duty first is to take care of this nuclear weapon crap."

"Agreed," I replied.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride until we reached the Dock of Shame. Camp was deserted, as expected, and we rolled in to meet our destination.

The ship we would be taking to Island X look like a regular fishing boat, except it was heavily armed.

Gwen stared at awe, but all I could do is smile and watch.

_Man, she has the prettiest eyes._

_Wait, focus on the mission Cody. You have a world of time to flirt, but an ultimatum to stop that nuclear weapon._

The ship dropped a latter down to us, and one by one we all climbed up to the main deck, where the captain was there waiting for us. He was an older man who was in his 70's but looked like he could kill a shark with beady eyes that basically oozed death.

"Greetings," said the captain. "I am Captain Smith, your captain today. My main priority is to get you guys to Island X, and that I will do. Now in case we are under attack, note the life jackets are in each individual bunk. Speaking of which, we're a little tight on space so you have to share a room during the ride."

--

**Gwen POV**

As Captain Smith rummaged through his pockets for the list of rooms, I glanced over at Cody who didn't notice me. Strangely, he had not tried flirting with me for a while. To tell you the truth, I kind of missed it, but I don't know why. If one thing I knew was that I would _never_ fall in love with Cody.

Finally the captain pulled out the list and began reading out the names.

"Alright so here's the list of bunkmates. In Room 1, it's James and Brady. In Room 2, it's Wraith and David. In Room 3 is Kyle and Samuel. And Room 4 is……"

_Oh god. This can't be happening. All the other names have been read off, so it's just me and……_

"…Gwen and Cody."

Then was when I noticed Cody had been watching me for the last few seconds.

I shot him a look back, and he smiled.

"Now we're due at Island X by morning," said Captain Smith. "So you all should get some rest. You all have a big day ahead of you."

And with that the captain walked off and we each headed to our bunks.

Mine and Cody's was marked with a big number four on the door, and was at the end of the long hallway. We opened it up and were in for a big surprise……"

--

**Cody POV**

"I can't believe it!" she wailed. "There's only one bed!"

And like she said, only one bed sat in room that nearly took up all the space.

"I am not sleeping with you Cody," she said angrily looking at me. "You might try to rape me or something."

"Rape you?" I replied laughing. "Why do you keep taking me for some sort of monster?"

"Because I don't trust you Cody," she said sternly.

"Fine," I said backing away. "Cool with me."

_Why does she hate me so much? I know I'm annoying, but does she really think of me as a monster?_

I felt hurt by Gwen's words so I jumped onto the bed.

"Fine, if you don't want to sleep with me, then you sleep on the floor."

"I'd be happy to," she replied grinning.

_Wow, she's one tough cookie? It'll take a lot to brake her……I like that about her._

We sat in silence for a while before heading to sleep. However the excitement yet again started up in the midst of the night when everyone was asleep. All was quiet when suddenly someone's crying pierced the silence. I sleepily opened my eye and turned over in my bed to get a better look and listen to what was making that noise. To my surprise, it was in fact Gwen who was crying! I had never heard her cry before so it was an awkward situation.

"Gwen," I began in a coaxing tone. "What's the matter?"

She wiped her eyes before answering.

"Cody, I had a nightmare. It was terrible. All I could see is a line of graves, then ear piercing screams, and then a mysterious black cloaked figure coming after me with a gun. And the worst part is, when he took his cloak off, it was R-Ray."

I paused for a minute to digest all of this information.

"Well it's all a nightmare Gwen," I said. "None of this crap actually happens."

"That's the trouble," she said. "I jumped into this all too fast. I never analyzed the situation. But now I had this nightmare, I'm not sure if what we are doing is right."

"Well what do you mean by right?"

"I mean that what if it's a scam. What if we are just all becoming obedient lap dogs?"

"Gwen," I began with a serious tone. "These people adopted me as a kid, raised me. Ray is a brother to me, and I know it may be hard getting used to a new situation, but he is really a great guy. He'd never do anything to hurt us. I mean, I care about you. If there was the slightest chance he were up to something, I would get you out of here."

Gwen smiled.

"Cody," she began. "I love you."

_That came out of the blue._

"Y-you mean it? That you love me?" I stammered.

"I don't know," she said staring at the floor. "But I'm suddenly more open to the idea."

She then hopped up onto the bed.

"Is there room for two?" she asked still shaking.

"Maybe," I said grinning. "It all depends on how you ask."

She then did something I would never expect from her. She leaned over and kissed me. Her warm lips took all the air out of my lungs and I wrapped my arms around her. Time stood still and the room suddenly began spinning. It was just me and her, nothing else in the world to worry about. She then pulled away and yawned. It was late and Gwen was obviously tired, plus we had a big mission tomorrow.

She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.


	6. The Assassin

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

**Oh, that TDI doesn't belong to me.**

--

The first ambulance arrived at the beach carrying Noah, DJ and Beth.

The crew stepped out expecting to see helicopters or boats of some kind of transportation of the island, but nothing was there.

DJ took a walk along the beach to take a closer look for reasons why nobody was there to pick them up while Beth turned to Noah.

"Shit! Does this mean we're stuck here?"

"Relax Beth," replied Noah leaning up against the ambulance. "I'm sure reinforcements are coming, there just running late."

Beth sighed.

"I hope you're right Noah. It's just I'm a little shaky with all this 'Gwen stuff' going on."

Suddenly DJ called out to the two.

"Hey guys come over here. I found something……"

The two ran over to where DJ was standing and looked down. There before them was an astounding sight. A human corpse.

Beth nearly screamed but DJ covered her mouth to stifle the noise.

"There must have been a struggle here," said Noah. "Someone must have been on this beach been ambushed."

He then leaned down to analyze the sand.

"Just as I suspected," he said looking up. "The footprints on the sand appear to be fresh, which means whoever attacked can't be far."

"Are we in any danger?" asked Beth. "Shouldn't we, y'know, head back into the woods?"

"Yeah, I agree with Beth," responded DJ.

"Oh come on guys! Stop being a bunch of babies. We have to find everyone so we can maybe track down this killer."

The group kneeled down as Noah drew a diagram in the sand.

"Now if we take the route along the road, we'll be more vulnerable to attack, but reach camp faster. If we take the beach route, it'll be the longest route back to camp, but we'll be able to take care of anything that comes in our path. If we choose the forest path, we can duck behind trees and brush for cover but be extremely vulnerable to snipers. This is also the second fastest route back. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one."

"Yes DJ?"

DJ never had a chance to answer his question as he fell down dead. As soon as he hit the sand, Beth and Noah saw the perpetrator, a ninja knife.

"Assassin!" yelled Noah pushing Beth out of the way.

The assassin then jumped out of the shadows after the teens who slid underneath the ambulance to hide.

"What do we do?" whispered Beth.

Noah's eye's sparkled.

"Well, there is only one thing _to_ do."

Once Beth realized what Noah met she gasped.

"You can't fight that guy? You'll get slaughtered!"

"Well we're going to get slaughtered anyway," he snapped. "Plus I know what I'm doing."

He crawled from under the ambulances and rummaged through his pockets before pulling out what he was looking for, a knife.

Noah crouched down and waited for the assassin to strike, which he did. As soon as he saw sight of the enemy, Noah stood up quickly and did a tuck-roll to the right, sending the assassin crashing into the ambulance.

Now angry, the assassin jumped after Noah who had decided to take a big risk.

_Now or never,_ he thought.

As soon as the assassin got close, Noah hurled his weapon at him which landed right in his chest. Perfect aim!

Blood began to poor out of the assassin who stumbled backwards as if he were drunk. Meanwhile, Noah triumphantly walked to where Beth was hiding.

"See Beth, I told you I know how to fight. Now, let's get out of here!"

But Beth wasn't ready to leave just yet. She saw something in the corner of her eye that worried her. The assassin was on the verge of dying, but wasn't willing to go down without a struggle. Suddenly, the assassin chucked his knife at an unsuspecting Noah before falling backwards.

"Noah watch out!" yelled Beth.

Noah turned around, but it was too late. The knife got him.

"Fuck," he swore as he fell to the ground.

Beth ran over to where Noah was dying and tried to patch up his wound with her sweater but Noah waved it away.

"It's no use," he said smiling. "I'm a done for."

"Please don't leave, I'm clueless! I have no idea where to go!"

"You can do it Beth," he said as the color flushed from his face. "I have faith in you. Just trust your instincts."

Noah said no more as his body became limp and he died.

Now Beth was all by herself, alone and afraid.

How could she possibly get off this island?

--

Heather finally reached the base at the top of the cliffs. She was tired from climbing up the downhill slant, but still had plenty of energy left.

She walked up to the revolving doors and knocked on them as hard as she could. Finally, the dual doors opened and Heather walked in.

Things looked a lot more different here then when she first came. Without the trucks scattered around, the main room looked a lot emptier.

Suddenly, the elevator could be heard coming down, and when it hit the floor, the person she was looking for stepped out.

"What do _you_ want?" he sneered.

"You know what I want," she said smiling.

"We already paid you!"

"That's not what I'm looking for Ray," responded Heather.

Ray looked puzzled.

"Well then what is it you want?"

Heather leaned into Ray's ear and whispered:

"Revenge."

Then as quick as she could, she pulled out her revolver and pinned Ray down on the ground. He tried gasping for air to call for his guards, but didn't have the breath to speak.

"This is for playing me," she yelled while shooting him in the leg.

"This is for ruining my life,"

Another shot to the other leg.

And finally she put the revolver to his chest.

"And this……well this is for attacking my friends and nearly killing me." she said.

Ray's eyes widened.

"That's right; I know you and your lackeys are behind this. Don't act so fuckin' clueless, you know what you did and now you must pay!"

Ray finally reclaimed his breath and screamed: "Guards!"

Immediately Heather shot him and he turned over, beginning to bleed.

Her revenge inflicted, she got up and ran back to the doors as fast as she could.

She heard the guards storming the stairs so she sped up and managed to get out of there before they caught her.

_Now, what can I use to escape?_ she thought looking around at the scenery around her.

Luckily for her, there was a lone truck, left there that needed repairs to its weapon system.

_Perfect_.

She cracked the glass with the butt of her revolver and climbed in the seat. She had no need to hotwire the car as whoever was last in stepped away from it for a few minutes and left the keys in.

Heather put the vehicle in drive and sped away to her next stop: a certain Camp Wawanakwa.


	7. The Dive

ENTER GENERIC "I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" BLAB

**Total Drama Island is not property of me, ShadowsFall**

--

The door gingerly opened as Gwen opened her eyes. Once she wiped the sleep away from her eyes, she could see the one standing at the door was David. Surprised, she tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor.

"David, it's not as it looks!" she pleaded.

Her teammate could only smile.

"Sure it doesn't," David responded sarcastically. "Did magical fairies pick you up in the middle of night and carry you into Cody's bed?"

At the mention of his name, Cody woke up and his face turned red when he saw David.

"Look you two lovebirds," David started. "We have an important mission today, so don't make out while we diffuse the high power nuclear weapon system."

Cody could only nod while Gwen blushed.

"Good," said David. "See you at breakfast."

And with that, he closed over the door.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Cody turned to Gwen.

"Well, that was awkward."

"I'll say," responded Gwen.

"Gwen, can we put this relationship on the side until this whole thing is over with?" he asked cocking his head.

Gwen sighed.

"But, we just started. Things were beginning to get better? Do you know how fucked that whole stabbing thing made me? I lost all my friends because of it and just when I get a boyfriend, we have to take a break?"

"Gwen look," said Cody. "David's right."

"He is?"

"Yeah. We have an important mission today, and that's what we have to accomplish before we continue our relationship. Hey look, I've been hitting on you for the whole summer, and you think I should be the one moping about having to put this thing on hold."

Gwen laughed.

"I guess you're right Cody, there are more important things right now then to care about our own personal agendas. C'mon let's go get some breakfast."

The two walked out of their bunk room and headed down the long hallway to the dining room. They quickly headed over to the buffet table and piled on a stack of food before chowing down. Once they were finished, a face appeared on the monitor, except instead of Ray, it was another person.

"Good morning everybody," he said. "I am Ty. If you don't know who I am, which most of you don't, I am the vice-commander for Elite Force I."

The group immediately burst into whispers, as they had never heard of this position or person before."

"What are you doing here Ty?" asked James. "And where's Ray?"

"Ray, unfortunately had an accident," replied Ty. "Someone got into the base when he was sleeping and nearly killed him."

Cody nearly spit out his cereal.

"Someone got into the base? And why would they want to go after Ray?"

Ty sighed.

"Perhaps our security cameras can shine some light on the situation."

Ty's face disappeared from the monitor, and was replaced by the fight the night before.

"_This is for playing me!"_

"_This is for ruining my life!"_

"_And this……well this is for attacking my friends and nearly killing me._

Gwen shook her head at this part. Apparently Heather felt the same way about Ray as she did in her nightmare.

"_That's right; I know you and your lackeys are behind this. Don't act so fuckin' clueless, you know what you did and now you must pay!"_

"_Guards!"_

Then the feed cut back to Ty.

"So there you have it. But I don't want any of you to be distracted by this whole situation. You have a job to fulfill today. And don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way. Ty out!"

Then the screen turned black.

The soldiers then continued on with breakfast and their previous until they heard Captain Smith call out:

"We're here! Prepare to dive!"

They quickly assembled their diver suits and headed onto the main deck.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Ty through the headset.

"We're all a-go sir," replied James.

"Great, now listen up! You're about a half-a-mile from the shore. I hope you guys have your floaties on, because you're going swimming. As soon as you resurface, head for the beach and regroup under the big palm tree, now go!"

And with a splash, they all jumped into the water.

--

**Gwen POV**

As soon as I hit the water, I felt the cold ocean temperature overwhelm me. I shivered at first, but eventually got used to it.

I began to swim while taking my first gulps of air from my oxygen tanks and started to look around.

All around me there were fish, heading in every which way. As I glanced around at the schools, what struck me was how carefree they were. Humans are naturally very up tight and tense, but these beautiful peace of nature just went with the flow. I wondered what would happen if we were more like these fishes. Would life be better? Maybe, we could all hope that we can reach a point in life where all worries just evaporate.

Eventually I reached a point where I could no longer swim, so I stood up and stepped into the sunlight.

As I took off my scuba diving gear, I watched as Cody walked to the beach.

Then the thoughts came again. I tried to limit myself as much as possible on this mission, but alas they came.

I couldn't help but think back to a time where Cody and I didn't get along. Even though it was just yesterday, it seemed like ages ago when I was running after Trent and referring to Cody as "an annoying little brother". In fact, maybe that whole incident with Heather wasn't so bad anyway. Maybe it just brought negative feelings forth in the short term, but in result made things turn out for the better.

Then Cody stumbled and fell against then wet sand in the shallow area of the ocean where the waves met the shoreline.

I laughed and ran to go help him up.

What I wondered and would probably remain a mystery is how he got chosen to be part of the force in the first place.

"Need a hand?" I asked when I got his location.

He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

Then we walked together to the big palm tree. As soon as we sat down underneath the shade, we realized we were the first ones here.

"Hey I guess camp paid of for something," said Cody. "We're much better swimmers then our teammates thanks to all those swimming challenges."

I thought back yet again to when those stupid challenges met everything to us. What was it about them that compelled us to the point of hating our opponents?

I didn't have much more time to think as the others arrived next to us. As soon as everyone was accounted for, James got on the headset again.

"Everyone is at the palm tree sir," he said. "What is our next objective?"

"Luckily for you lazy bastards, Marty's base is not far from your current location. Only blocks away. Unfortunately I do have bad news as well. I'm picking up heavy hostiles en route. Your next objective is to take them out and carve a path straight to the base."

"Alright sir," responded James. "Elite Force out!"

He then turned to us.

"Come on," he said smiling. "We have some ass kicking that needs attending to."


	8. The Note

_**After many months, here is the next chapter. Yes, the story is back and will keep in going. Enjoy, and remember to read, rate and review. ^_^**_

_**ShadowsFall**_

**TDI does not belong to me**

--

**Gwen P.O.V**

The group of us hid behind the wall as James peered around the streets for any enemies.

"All clear," he informed us after his check. "But don't worry squad, we'll shed enough enemy blood today." He finished with a grin.

As we en route toward Marty's lair, we could see the several houses and apartments with huge holes in them, as if they were shot by cannons, or rubble of where one used to be.

"Damn," I remarked as I looked around. "This place is pretty fucking totaled."

Brady looked at me like I was retarded before beginning.

"Obviously," he responded. "This place is hit all the time with tsunamis and earthquakes, so they don't bother rebuilding lost buildings. I 'aint no scientist but I believe it has to do with the fact that Island X is disrupting the tide."

"How did I guess you were no scientist Brady?" asked Cody with a smug grin causing everyone to giggle.

Brady looked down at the ground for a second before standing straight up and continuing to walk.

Finally, we reached a bridge, a change of the grim scenery shown thus far.

"If my calculations are correct, the base should be just over this bridge." said James. He then typed in something on his watch. "Ty? You there?"

"_James? It's about fucking time. Where are you guys?"_

"The bridge sir. The base should be over this pathway. "

"_This is just perfect. Listen up, what I want you to do is defuse that bomb at all costs, even if it means risking your own life, got it?"_

"Yeah, of course."

"_Secondly, expect some chase to come after you after you defuse it. After all, it is government property they stole. Destroy the bridge as soon as everyone gets over it so the hostiles don't follow."_

"But won't the bridge collapsing cause more attention?" asked James.

"_True, true. But you'll be able to get out of there before reinforcements arrive, no?"_

James paused for a second.

"Well……"

"_Listen, I hear your apprehension. Stop doubting yourself. You'll do fine. Just defuse the bomb, bring down the bridge and get back here, got it? Ty out."_

James shut off his watch as soon as the transmission ended and turned to us.

"You heard him," he said in a serious tone. "Get across that bridge now! We got a world to save here, not a bakesale!"

Then I noticed something horrible, dreadful, TERRIBLE coming from the distance. I was stunned to say anything, but unfortunately Wraith wasn't.

"I'd actually prefer the bakesale because of that." He said pointing toward it.

James turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

There, in the flesh, were 10 machine gunners, with weapons pointed straight at his team.

Could this day get any worse?

---

**Duncan P.O.V.**

It took us quite a long time to hike back to camp. Hours in fact. And the funniest part is, when we got back, nobody was there!

"Shit!" exclaimed Bridgette. "Everyone's gone!"

Geoff put a reassuring hand around his girlfriend's back.

"Don't worry, I bet everything is fine. Everyone will be back soon……"

Courtney then snapped and slapped Geoff hard against the face.

"Liar! They won't come back. If they were here, and now there not, somebody must have kidnapped them, no?"

I squinted my eyes together. Whoever had such an upside on Chris was obviously a threat to us. It all was coming down to a game of tag for survival.

The driver threw his hands up in the air and swore.

"Fuck, we're here all alone, with no communication, or food! We would have been better off back on foot, trying to find a way off of this damned island."

"Still," I interjected. "We're safer now here for the time being. Whoever is behind all this obviously clean swept the whole camp, and now headed off into the forest to pick off the others. It will take a while before they realize we're here."

"You have a good point Duncan," responded Courtney.

I took a few steps back with that comment. Courtney, miss preppy preppy C.I.T. actually AGREED with me?

"Really?" I muttered aloud, enough for her to hear.

"Yeah. I think we can actually make production here. If we dig ourselves into the ground, we'll keep our defenses up while help comes on its way."

"Are you joking?" asked Bridgette throwing back her head. "There is no 'help'. Nobody even knows the shit we're going through."

"Hey, at least I have something." snapped Courtney.

The two girls glared at each other as the driver stepped in and broke them apart.

"Alright," he began. "If we're going to get anywhere in our time here, we have to make the best of our situation. First we need to figure out what we need. Food, water, shovels…uh…weapons."

"They have all those things in the Mess Hall." piped in Geoff.

"Perfect!" he said clapping his hand together. "Let's hurry up and get some now so we can be prepared, on the double!"

Courtney and Bridgett dashed off like they were in a race against each other in the direction of the Mess Hall, as Geoff tagged along behind, just to make sure they didn't fight. That left me and the driver, our leader, the one that would make or break us. The thing that was funny to me was that this man had our lives on the line, and I didn't even know his name! That finally, prompted me to ask.

"What's your name?" I asked him as we walked in stride.

He smiled.

"People call me Joyce," he said with glee. "That's all you ever need to know about me."

And as Joyce walked away, I knew there was a whole story yet to be uncovered about this mysterious figure.

---

"Lay down your weapons!" hissed one of the machine gunners in the distance.

For a second, James paused, thinking of whether he could pull off a miracle here, but overall he wasn't stupid. He put his weapon on the ground, and we soon followed.

"What are your demands?" yelled at David, obviously in shock and horror from this experience.

"Nothing." said the lead gunner smiling. "Nothing at all." And with that, he began to fire up his gun.

---

Ray awoke in his bed at his own private hospital.

He vaguely remembered his encounter with Heather few days prior, but his hands covered in dry blood told the story.

As he looked out his window, he sighed and wondered what the effects of not going after the bomb immediately would do. It was out of his hands.

Then, something on his bedside caught his eye. A bouquet of flowers with a note attached to it.

Ray quickly ripped off the note and read it quietly to himself as he struggled to hold it in his battered hands.

_Get well soon Ray. ~ Ty_

Suddenly Ray was confused. He didn't know a Ty.


End file.
